Adhesive fastening elements which serve for holding structural and functional parts are increasingly used in industry. Such fastening elements consist, for example, of a T-shaped structure, if said fastening elements are viewed in cross section. Said T-shaped structure comprises a plate-shaped fastening surface to which a bolt-like element of a different design is fastened. Said bolt-like element has, for example, a thread, a snap connection or any other structures. The plate-like element provides a fastening surface to which adhesive is applied. Said fastening surface is then applied to a surface to be held and fastened by curing the adhesive.
DE 196 38 521 C2 discloses, for example, the automatic fastening of such bonding elements by means of a thermosetting adhesive. To this end, the fastening element already comprises the thermosetting adhesive. Said adhesive does not hinder the supply of the fastening elements, as at room temperature it is dry and not adhesive. Thus there is the possibility of supplying the fastening elements via a supply tube to a set head. Said set head grips the individual fastening elements and mounts said fastening elements on the desired surface. Subsequently, by means of a magnetic field, heat is produced which softens and cures the thermosetting adhesive on the fastening element. Such adhesive properties are also disclosed in DE 44 02 550 A1.
DE 10 2004 012 786 A1 also discloses an automatic fastening device for such bonding elements. The bonding elements provided with adhesive are removed from a temporary store and automatically transferred to the set head. The set head then moves with the bonding element towards the desired surface for fastening. Here again, by means of a magnetic field and heat, the adhesive located on the bonding element is cured.
Proceeding from the above-disclosed fastening devices, it is the object of the present invention to provide an alternative fastening device and a corresponding fastening method for bonding elements.